Infinity Helios
Infinity Helios is the evolution of Helios MK2 that appears in Mechtanium Surge as the Guardian Bakugan of Spectra Phantom. His Attribute changed from Pyrus to Darkus during the process of his evolution. His BakuNano is Bomblapode and his Mechtogan is Slynix. His Battle Suit is Doomtronic. Aside from that he is one of the few Bakugan that have the ability to BakuMutate with his BakuMutation partners being Titanium Dragonoid and Taylean. Information Description Evolving from the strength of the Helios lineage, Infinity Helios is a legendary battler. Metal spikes along his shoulders, arms, legs and spine form a ferocious silhouette and are effective in both attacking and defending Infinity Helios during close combat. Anime Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge Infinity Helios made his first appearance in Interspace Under Siege. He was seen in the shadows at first when Spectra recieved the SOS message from Marucho. He later battles against a large number of Chaos Bakugan and defeats them with ease in Bakugan Interspace. In A Hero Returns, he saw Drago and Dan returning to Bakugan Interspace. Later Zenthon defeats Helios when he jumped in front of Spectra to protect him from Zenthon's attack. He then goes back to Vestal with Spectra. In Unlocking the Gate, he traveled to Gundalia alongside Spectra on the Vestal Destroyer. He then used Bombaplode for the first time. He ends up defeating Smasheon, Rockfist and some Chaos Bakugan. In Interspace Armageddon, he summoned Slynix, his Mechtogan and he was able to take down several Mechtogan on his own. He later fuses his powers with Drago, becoming Mutant Helios and he defeated more Mechtogan and stopped Mag Mel from coming in Bakugan Interspace as his clone Mechtogan tried opening a portal for him. Helios and Spectra then stayed behind to finish off the remaining Mechtogan so Drago and Dan could escape. He appeared in Dark Moon, which proves he and Spectra survived in Interspace Armageddon. He appeared on the Vestal Destroyer and defeats a Subterra Razen Titan that belonged to Mag Mel. He later mutates with Titanium Dragonoid and Taylean. He also used a Bakugan Battle Suit called Doomtronic for the first time on Evolved Razenoid, but had no effect on him. He appeared again in The Final Takedown, battling alongside Rex Vulcan and Gus against the Razen Titan's and the Chaos Bakugan. He then attacked the evolved razenoid and became the first bakugan to hurt him,but was still defeated even after being helped by Taylean. It is assumed Spectra and Helios returned to Vestal for further training after Mag Mel's defeat. ;Ability Cards * FARBAS Infinity: Repairs all damage done to Infinity Helios and increases his defense to 120%. * Destroy Quasar (Clamour Quasar): * Warfare (Warfire): * Deep Fire - Block A: * Ragnarok Buster ''(Reelrock Buster): * '''Bolting Breaker': * Battle Warrior: * Mauser Impact: Game He is part of the BakuTaxtix Series. He was released in Wave 2. Each Infinity Helios has multiple G Powers on its back. The Pyrus version has 650/700/750/950/1150 Gs. The Aquos version has 700/750/800/1000/1050/1200 Gs. Ventus Infinity Helios has 650/700/800/900/900/950 Gs. The Darkus version has 750/800/850/900/1000/1150 Gs. The Haos version has 550/700/800/900/1100/1150 Gs. The Subterra version has 550/700/800/800/950/950 Gs. It is a BakuTactix Bakugan. He has four BakuNano holes, more than most which have one - three. Ruling by Spin Master: To use Infinity Helios in battle, pick the selected G-Power on its back before you roll. There are no other special rules for this Bakugan. Trivia *He is the first and currently the only main anime Bakugan to have a Attribute different from it's other variations. *His coloring on his ball form in the anime is the same as the combat one because Helios still has the Gundalian Invaders coloring, not just silver. *Infinity Helios is the first Vestal Bakugan that has die cast metal.